A Step Back in Time
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} A Step Back in Time is a quest available in . The spirit of Alana Relin has led the Vestige to a crypt that will provide a doorway to the past. Now we'll finally learn how Faolchu was originally killed. Quick Walkthrough #Put on the Direnni Armor #Find Alessian Orders #Go to the Direnni Camp #Talk to Commander Parmion #Talk to King Laloriaran Dynar #Talk to Alana #Listen to Parmion's Speech #Defeat the Alessian Shadow Scouts #Find Faolchu's Lair #Complete the quest Walkthrough Alana explains the Direnni Armor is the key to the past. It belonged to her beloved and was buried in this place of honor. It was her beloved's hand that cut Faolchu down. The armor will make the wearer relive the last moments of the battle as Alana's husband. But one has to be careful, whatever one do can effect events and may have untold consequences. Not only will the Vestige live through the past, what they do, may also change the destiny of those around. Put on the armor and when Faolchu dies, the armor will eject them back to the present, unharmed. Asking Alana more questions at this stage will reveal the history of why these events occurred. Go over to the skeleton and put on the armor, then talk to Alana again. She is waiting by the stairs and she tells the Vestige, now in the shape of her husband, that Commander Parmion is waiting. As his best officer and noblest knight, he should be by the commanders side at this moment. Alana is getting impatient and implies that the blow to his head rattled his senses. They need to strike against Faolchu's headquarters soon. They have work to do, and the captured messenger handed the Alessian Orders off before they got to him. They must retrieve the Orders among the enemy soldiers. Leave the crypt and follow the marker to find the Alessian soldier's camp. Sneak in if possible and find the papers beside a soldier. Take it and go back to the Direnni Camp. Find the commander and give him the Orders. The commander is pleased and says that they now can prepare a proper counterattack to the upcoming Alessian attack. He mentions that the Ayleid King has just arrived and he is eager to get involved. He surprised us all by coming here, but he's a brilliant tactician and his advice can only help. Meanwhile, the commander will send Alana and her unit to put an end to Faolchu. The Vestige can argue about that decision but the commander thinks Alana can handle it and they are needed to defend the camp. But speak to Alana before she goes and don't forget the King. Head over to Alana and she will reasure her husband she will handle Faolchu and come back again, then find the Ayleid King. He is surprised to find a Breton fighting for the Direnni and that armor. He's heard stories about him: They say you fight as if Auri-El himself blessed you. Show him the Alessian Orders, and the King see that the Alessians plan to slip past the defenses and catch the Direnni with their trousers down? What a curious phrase. Use the Direnni magic of the armor to spot the covert Shadow Scouts before they can do any significant damage, then dispatch them quickly. Asking the King more questions will reveal the interest he has in the Knight. Listen to the Commander's speech for the soldiers then head out to the battle field to find the Shadow Scouts. After it's all over and the last scout is defeated, a Direnni Scout approached and with his dying breath he said that Alana was ambushed at Faolchu's headquarters. Find Faolchu's lair to find out what happened. When outside the lair, Scout Hanil delivers a message that it was a trap, and Commander Parmion fought bravely, but they cut him down and took Alana. Reward *73–302 Gallery Vestige Alana's Husband.png|The Vestige as Alana's husband Alana Relin.png|Alana in the past King Laloriaran DynarIn Quest.png|The Ayleid King at the battle A Step Back in Time Crypt.png|The Crypt See also *Time Travel Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests